Chronicles of the Lone Wanderer
by TheDude5000
Summary: Drake Sheppard defeated the Enclave 3 years ago, after finding a holotape he journeys to the Mojave to bring the Courier Kara to DC. The hardest part is convincing her she is his sister. That and Butch is crushing on Kara. Rated M for swearing. re-writing
1. A Sister?

Fallout 3

Chapter 1: A Sister?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout or any of the characters except for the name of Drake Sheppard and the characters Bill Nest, and Officer Nest.**

Drake Sheppard was, as Three Dog called him the Messiah of the Wastes his hair was in the same smooth wave as his father, he even grew out the same beard, and wore his Regulator Duster for his leave from the Brotherhood of Steel as well as a pair of sunglasses and had his scoped magnum named BlackHawk at his side. 3 years after destroying the Enclave's moving base, Drake sat in his home in Megaton thinking of his past, how he started in Vault 101 and ended up saving the Capitol Wasteland… twice. He went through everything in his head and smiled briefly at the thought f the G.O.A.T when he sent the Overseer into a catatonic state when his results declared him to be on the Overseer track with Amata. Amata, he longed to see her again she had been his friend since they were babies, until they were 7 she moved in with the popular crowd like Christine Kendall, but when Butch said things about how Amata was a lousy Daddy's girl, Drake beat him into submission, then he was best friends with Amata again, though he wished for more. Then inevitably his father came up, James, he had died protecting Project Purity, protecting Drake. The Enclave was to blame for his death and Drake slaughtered every one of them in the sewers. He broke free of his trance when Dogmeat whined in hunger.

"Sorry boy." Drake said with a tone of guilt in his voice. Dogmeat just barked as a sign of forgiveness.

"I have some Brahmin steak for you." Drake said, he walked to the fridge and tossed the steak in a bowl for Dogmeat, "Bon appetite." Drake said in the same way Gary sometimes would when he ate at the galley back in Rivet City, He met Dr. Li there, she was a good friend and he missed her but she left to find a scientific community to the west.

Dogmeat barked again to show appreciation for the steak. "You treat him well, when your focused." A familiar voice stated. "Lucy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Drake asked almost flirtatiously. "Moriarty wants to talk to you, but he was too lazy to get off his ass and come get you." Lucy said in an irritated voice. "So he sent you? That sounds like Moriarty all right." Drake said with amusement in his voice "But it could be worse." Drake stated. "It could?" Lucy asked. "I might have actually had to deal with him first thing in the morning." Drake joked and both of them burst out laughing.

"I see the truth in that." Lucy said wiping a tear from her eye. "I'll go see him, thanks Lucy." Drake said as he put his duster gloves on. "Hey I owe you." Lucy plainly told Drake. "Helping Ian was something I was glad to do." Drake said in defense. "So you say." Lucy joked, although Drake could have sworn she was flirting. "Dogmeat stay boy." Drake called to Dogmeat. Dogmeat whined in response. "Don't worry I'm just going to Moriarty's, I'll be back and I'll bring you some Mirelurk meat. Dogmeat began to pant as the term of Mirelurk meat was brought up. Together Drake and Lucy walked to Moriarty's saloon. Upon entering Drake saw his old Ghoul friend Gob. Drake smiled "Hey Gob, how are things going?" Drake asked. "Oh… uhh great, thanks for asking." Gob said hesitantly.

Drake could tell when people were lying and Gob was clearly lying. "He's lying, Moriarty beat him again." Another old voice rang in Drake's ears. Drake looked to the left to see Nova, Moriarty's hired prostitute leaning against the wall. "Damn-it, again, I won't let him get away with that, I promised Carol I'd look out for you. "Please don't if you do Moriarty will fire me or kill me." Gob pleaded. "You told me you didn't want to work here! And he won't kill you or he'll have to answer to me." Drake said in a proud tone.

Drake then walked into the office behind the bar. "There he is!" Moriarty exclaimed in his Irish accent. Moriarty had been sitting in his office counting his caps… as usual. "What do you want Moriarty?" Drake asked irritated "Jericho forgot to pay his tab again?" Drake joked. "Very funny, I got a message from that Vault." Moriarty responded annoyed with Drake's arrogance. "From the Vault, are you sure?" Drake asked now interested. "Yeah, some old man by the sound of it." Moriarty replied taking a sip from a bottle of scotch. "Was it Alfonse?" Drake asked. "I don't know but he wants you down there now." Moriarty said returning to his caps.

"I doubt that… but if Amata needs me…" Drake began to say. "Just go." Moriarty said with an irritated tone. Drake got up to leave but before going out the door pulled his fist back far and punched Moriarty straight in the jaw as hard as in V.A.T.S mode. "What the hell!" Moriarty screamed. "Never hit Gob again or it will be a 10mm bullet to the head next time!" Drake threatened. "Who do you think you are?" Moriarty questioned. As Drake opened the door he replied to Moriarty "I know I'm looking out for my friends."

Drake walked out of the bar and went home. He changed into his Lyon's Pride Power Armor and took his Laser Rifle and the Samurai Sword that he got from Zeta; he also took 12 frag grenades. He then went to that Vault sans Dogmeat. He arrived at the Vault and inputted the most obvious code into the panel. Drake mumbled as he typed "V… a… u… l… t." The COG shaped door opened itself and the vacuum of cold air sent a small chill down Drake's spine. "You are a brilliant girl Amata, but you make the worst passwords." Drake said to himself. As Drake walked in he saw an African American boy who was at least 22 years old, He then recognized him as Bill Nest.

"Hey Drake." Bill called. "Bill it's good to see you again." Drake responded. "Yeah man, sorry dad tried to kill you, but thanks for just knocking him out and not killing him." Bill stated seeming almost ecstatic.

"Uh, no problem." Drake said shocked that Bill thanked him for hitting Officer Nest. Bill was the son of Officer Nest and would have gone into deep depression if his father died since both his mom and sister were killed in a security malfunction. Bill was also unstable when Drake met him when they were 10 years old. He remembered meeting him in his father's clinic while James went to get coffee, Bill had explained what happened and Drake said he shouldn't feel bad and became Bill's best if not only friend. Three days after this James found out about the discussion and congratulated Drake. Jumping back to reality Drake looked to the right and saw Alfonse Almodovar, the man who tried to kill him.

Drake flashed back to his escape. Alfonse told him to hand his weapons over, and of course Drake did to avoid harm coming to Amata. The minute Drake did this Alfonse drew Drake's police baton and attacked so he took Officer Mack's to fight back and knocked Alfonse out cold.

"You're here." Alfonse said blankly. "Yeah, so what do you want?" Drake asked in a defensive tone. "The Overseer wants to speak with you." Alfonse said. "Amata wants to see me?" Drake asked. "Surely that is not surprising to you?" Alfonse responded. "Of course it is, I wrecked everything and she kicked me out a second time." Drake said. "She cried for months after you left again." Alfonse said. "She did?" Drake asked beyond belief that the woman he cared so much about actually missed him. "Take me to her." Drake said.

Drake and Alfonse went to the Overseer's office, unbeknownst to everyone but Officer Mack and Bill. "Drake!" Amata called. "Amata." Drake said in near disbelief. Amata ran to hug her childhood friend, but receded upon feeling the cold metal of Drake's armor. "Sorry this thing gets cold real easily." Drake apologized. "No it's okay. And, you have a scar" Amata said tracing the scar with her hand. "That came from the surgery the Brotherhood of Steel gave me." Drake said. "Surgery?" Amata questioned. "I died for 2 weeks but the Brotherhood was stabilizing me and my partner Sarah Lyons" Drake said retelling the story of the battle at Project Purity. "Oh my god." Amata said.

"Allie said you have something to tell me." Drake said. "Allie?" Alfonse said angrily.

"A tape." Amata said. "Who from?" Drake asked. "We're guessing your dad." Amata said "It was in his clinic." "Let's see" Drake said but didn't have time to pop it into his Pipboy before Officer Mack called to say two intruders were found at the door. "Let the fuck go of me Vaultie!" a voice yelled, it belonged to Jericho a washed up Raider from Megaton. He also heard the bark of Dogmeat. "Jericho! Dogmeat!" Drake called. "You know them?" Alfonse asked. "One is my dog the other is my friend." Drake answered.

"Which is which?" Officer Mack asked clearly amused. "I'm going to make you fucking regret that Vaultie!" Jericho spat extremely infuriated. "Jericho calm down. Mack let them go." Drake commanded hand hovering over Blackhawk. "Fine." Jericho muttered fingering his knife. "Done." said Officer Mack.

"Why are you here?" Drake asked. "I heard Moriarty sent you here so I came to help, given the fact that Colin would send you into a shitstorm if he needed to." Jericho stated as if it were an everyday occurrence.

"Thanks, I think." Drake answered. "Well we should see what that tape says." Amata stated. Drake placed the tape in his Pipboy and James' voice echoed in the room. "Son, if you are listening to this it means I have died, there is something I want to tell you. You have a sister, she is named Kara and she can be found in the Mojave Wasteland, before you were born we could not bring her with us. A Courier agreed to look after her when we left the Mojave. We later learned he died and Kara became a Courier herself. I'm sorry I didn't tell you when I was alive, goodbye… son." the recording ended and Drake clenched his fists.

"A sister? I have a fucking sister and he didn't think to tell me!" Drake yelled with such anger even Jericho jumped. "Drake calm down, he would have told you if he could." Amata pleaded. Drake looked to her and replied "You're right Amata, but I'm going to look for her." as Drake said this Dogmeat barked. Drake looked at him and smiled. "Yeah you're coming Dogmeat." Drake told the dog and in response he began to pant.

"Are you sure about this?" Amata questioned. "Am I ever?" Drake responded. "Be careful." Amata pleaded. "I Always am." Drake responded.

Drake, Jericho, and Dogmeat all returned to Megaton, as they entered Springvale, Drake looked to the left and saw a Raider coming out of Silver's house. He had another flashback, that Raider was the first one Drake ever met. As he exited the Vault he came across the Raider as he was shooting a sawed-off shotgun at Drake, Drake shot the Raider's leg and told him to find something to do with his life. The Raider had accepted Drake's proposal and given Drake his sunglasses as a show of good faith.

The next day Drake packed essentials for the trip to New Vegas. He took his Plasma pistol, ammo, stimpacks, Rad-X, and Tri-beam Laser Rifle. He also wore his Prototype Medic Power Armor. He also kept the sword and grenades from yesterday. Drake traveled to Underworld to pick up Charon, but Charon was pre-occupied helping Snowflake with business, so Drake took Fawkes with him instead. Drake, Dogmeat, and Fawkes traveled to a railcar on the edge of the Capitol Wasteland listening to GNR all the while.

"Hello Capitol Wasteland, this is Three Daaaaawg, with the news. Get this kiddies our Messiah of the Wastes is going on a little field trip to the Mojave Wasteland back west. Let's hope he doesn't stay there ha-ha. Seriously though wish our savior luck we owe him that much, and now some music." Three Dog's announcement was heard as Drake went past Girdershade. Drake barely had five seconds before Sierra came running towards him. "Hey heard the announcement, I brought you a gift." Sierra said.

"Uh thanks Sierra." Drake answered. Sierra handed him a bottle of Nuka-Cola Quantum and ran off. Drake continued on before reaching the car. "Dogmeat, Fawkes, stay close." Drake commanded. Dogmeat barked in response. "Of course, my friend!" Fawkes boomed.

Drake took the railcar to the Mojave Wasteland and when he got there the only thing he saw before bullets flew, was the word Goodsprings.


	2. Welcome to Goodsprings

Fallout 3

Chapter 2: Welcome to Goodsprings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, I do own Drake Sheppard's name, Bill Nest, and Officer Nest.**

Drake jumped off the car and saw several settlers firing Varmint Rifles, Single Shotguns, and .375 Magnum Revolvers. On the opposite side of the town he saw a group of men dressed in blue uniforms, flak uniforms, and some shirtless uniform all bearing the letters NCRCF on the back of the shirts.

"Let them eat lead!" Drake's armor called. He had forgotten about its onboard enemy detection system. Due to the area the entire town heard it over the gunfire and the eyes of the settlers and Powder Gangers fell on Drake.

"That fucker is Brotherhood! Kill him!" one of the gangers screamed. Just then Fawkes pulled his Gatling Laser and started firing on the gangers, one fell and Fawkes began to scream "Ha-ha to fun!" Dogmeat ran to attack a ganger and Drake drew his Tri-beam and began to fire. A woman clad in leather armor, firing a Varmint Rifle, came up next to Drake "Where you from?" she asked.

"First tell me who you are." Drake responded. "Sunny Smiles, welcome to Goodsprings, for what its worth." She told him "Drake Sheppard, and thanks." Drake began to joke.

Out of the corner of his eye Drake saw a crate that said TNT on the front. "Dynamite?" Drake asked Sunny "Help yourself, if you know how to use it." She responded.

Drake rushed to the crate and pulled out a stick and a lighter, he lit the dynamite and threw it straight at a group of Powder Gangers. It exploded taking 5 gangers with it.

"Nice toss." Sunny exclaimed with bewilderment "Last person who was that good with dynamite was Kara." Drake nearly tripped upon hearing the name "KARA? YOU KNOW HER? WHERE IS SHE?" Drake began to yell.

"Talk later, shoot now!" Sunny called back as a grenade came flying towards another dog "DOGMEAT GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Drake called, but the dog did not respond. Drake dashed towards the dog moved it out of the way but took the grenade straight to the back and fell unconscious.

Drake awoke in a bed inside an old house with Fawkes, Dogmeat, Sunny, an old man he did not recognize, and another dog. "What happened?" Drake queried. "You took a grenade saving Cheyenne from the grenade." Sunny replied seeming extremely grateful. "Cheyenne?" Drake asked. Sunny pointed to the dog by her side and Drake saw it was female and NOT Dogmeat. "Oh, I thought that it was Dogmeat." Drake said looking guilty. "Nonetheless, you saved her so I owe you and I recall you wanted to know where Kara is." Sunny responded. "YES!" Drake exclaimed, Sunny's face became grim "Well no one really knows. After the 2nd battle for the Hoover Dam that she helped the NCR win she went after some radio signal she has been missing for an hour but…" Sunny stopped afraid of Drake's reaction "Where is the signal?" Drake asked. "I don't know, but I bet that Pip-Boy on your wrist DOES." Sunny responded.

Drake pulled his Pip-Boy up to his face and clicked on the Data button and saw a broadcast on his radio section titled "Sierra Madre broadcast". "Well I have a new mission." Drake said and smirked. "Well your going to need gear, your armor and rifle were destroyed in the explosion." Sunny explained. For the first time since he came to, Drake noticed he was in his track suit and the Tri-Beam was on the table snapped in two. "I have an extra gun, I just need armor." Drake said pulling his beloved Metal Blaster from his bag. "I can set you up with that." the old man said "Names Doc Mitchell by the way.", "Drake Sheppard." Drake said as he shook hands with Doc Mitchell.

Doc Mitchell went into the back room and came back with some sort of Leather Armor. "This here is Reinforced Leather Armor, much more protective than your run-of-the-mill Leather Armor." Mitchell said triumphantly. Drake took it with a smile on his face "Fawkes I have a bad feeling about this Sierra Madre, I want you and Dogmeat to stay here in Goodsprings, help rebuild the town." Drake said his expression becoming grim "If you insist my friend." Fawkes said sadly and Dogmeat whined. "Don't worry I'll be back before Three Dog can say GNR." Drake said, his humor returning to him.

Before nightfall Drake had left the town and arrived at Nipton. Drake saw flames rising from the town and stopped in his tracks looking around for what may have caused this. "What in the world?" Drake asked himself "This is what happens to degenerates." A voice from behind stated. Drake turned to see a man in red armor with a fox head hat. "And you are?" Drake queried "Lulus of Caesar's Legion." Lulus said proudly. Drake frowned "Oh so you are one of those slaving assholes are you?" Drake asked with a smirk tugging at his mouth "How dare you?" Lulus exclaimed. Drake lost it "HOW DARE I? HOW DARE I? HOW FUCKING DARE YOU ENSLAVING PEOPLE? HUH?" Drake screamed and Lulus simply pulled his 12.7 mm Submachine Gun out and pointed it at Drake however Drake pulled out his Plasma Pistol and reduced Lulus to a puddle of goo.

Drake continued walking until he reached Novac where a man in an armored NCR uniform, a beret, and had a scoped Hunting Rifle strapped to his back stood at the entrance. "Who are you?" the man asked Drake "Drake Sheppard, and you are?" Drake retorted "Craig Boone, I heard you were looking for my friend Kara. Why?" Boone asked looking suspicious. "She happens to be my sister friend." Drake retorted once again. "Sister? I didn't know she had a brother." Boone responded "I don't think she did either. Why do you care?" Drake asked "I traveled with her, listen take her room for the night it's the best I can do." Boone said.

The next morning Drake found where the broadcast originated from, an abandoned Brotherhood of Steel bunker and emerging from that bunker was a blue Super Mutant with the word Dog carved into his chest and a young blonde woman slung over his shoulder. The mutant saw Drake and before anything could happen it knocked him to the ground unconscious and Drake woke up beneath a blood red cloud.


	3. Dead Money

Fallout 3

Chapter 3: Dead Money

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, I do own Drake Sheppard's name, Bill Nest, and Officer Nest.**

Drake awoke beneath a blood red cloud and for the goddamn life of him felt like finding that mutant and showing it why he was called the Lone Wanderer. "Where the hell am I?" Drake asked himself "The Villa of the Sierra Madre my boy." a booming voice replied, for the first time since he woke up he saw a hologram of an old man wearing Brotherhood Elder Robes. "Elder Lyons?" Drake asked feeling extremely confused.

"No, I am Father Elijah, the greatest elder the Brotherhood of Steel has ever known." Elijah said triumphantly. "Allow me to introduce myself, Knight Drake Sheppard, Brotherhood of Steel DC chapter." Drake said as he saluted "Am I to assume you are elder for the Vegas chapter?" Drake asked. "Not for a long time, that pleasure belongs to Elder McNamara know." Elijah said with contempt in his voice. "So I guess that means I don't need to ask permission to ask why the fuck a mutant brought me here do I." Drake responded.

"No, but you should show respect, I can make that collar around your neck detonate anytime I feel like it." Elijah spat, venom in his words. Drake looked down to see the explosive slave collar on his neck and the unconscious, blonde woman on the ground next to him, fitted with the same one.

"When she wakes up look for the others, the Ghoul, the FEV reject, and the mute they will help you break into the casino." Elijah instructed "Break into the casino?" Drake looked confused "The Sierra Madre, the large hotel behind me, I need you five to break into the casino's vault." Elijah responded.

"Your Pip-Boys will help you find the others and the jumpsuits and Holorifles I have been so kind as to provide for you shall serve for your protection." Elijah said before his hologram disappeared.

Drake looked down at the young woman, she was very beautiful, and she had golden blonde hair, and was well built. But her face looked so familiar, Drake could swear he had seen it before, he then noticed the Pip-Boy on her wrist. It did not look like a Pip-Boy he had ever seen, it was gold and studded with diamonds, and Drake looked at the amber screen and saw that on the surface where the dial was it said Pimp-Boy 3 Billion. "I have to get one of these." Drake said to himself and looked at the screen again and in bold, amber letters her name was seen and Drake's eyes went wide.

"Kara Sheppard." Drake whispered and the woman began to stir "Where am I?" she asked "The Sierra Madre." Drake responded. Kara looked at him with brown eyes and blinked twice, and Drake felt like crying, he had found the last of his family, the last of his kin, and he knew he had to keep her safe at all costs. "My name is Drake." Drake said holding his hand out automatically "Kara." Kara squeaked as she took his hand, beaming at him "Your very charismatic aren't you?" Drake asked rhetorically "Yeah, Cass said it would bite me in the ass, but I doubt it." Kara replied gleefully. "Cass?" Drake asked "Rose of Sharon Cassidy, a friend of mine, she is pretty good with a shotgun. Then there's Boone, an old NCR sniper, but not exactly rusty. Oh and Veronica, she's Brotherhood, and gay, but she knows her way around a Power Fist. And my little buddy Rex, he's a good dog, always chasing after rats though…" Drake stifled his laughter, his sister talked almost as much as Moira back in Megaton. "Do you have any companions?" Kara asked "Yeah, back in DC, except for Fawkes and Dogmeat, they're in Goodsprings." Drake responded.

Before Kara could respond Drake pushed her to the ground and told her to stay quiet. Drake poked his head up above the fountain to see a creature in a brown outfit and glowing green eyes pacing the area. "Shit!" Drake whispered as he began to reach for his Metal Blaster, his heart sank when and unfamiliar stock greeted his hand. Drake pulled the gun out and saw a strange new energy weapon, "Holorifle huh?" Drake thought. He pointed the weapon at the creature's head, pulled the trigger, and watched the thing disintegrate.

"Watch out for the Villa inhabitants, they can be difficult to kill. Sever their limbs, disintegrate them, blow them up if you can." Elijah's voice rang on the radio. "It's a little late for that warning old man!" Drake exclaimed "Just what the fuck was that thing?" Kara asked, the sweetness in her voice disappearing as danger made itself clear. "Ghost People, inhabitants of the Villa from before the bombs fell, they didn't escape the explosions, and those that did were exposed to radiation, mutating them into those things now roaming the Villa." Elijah responded.

"We better find those other prisoners you told me about, huh old man?" Drake retorted. "Start with the mute, she might be the best first option." Elijah instructed. Kara glanced down at the Pimp-Boy, "Says here her name is Christine." Kara stated pulling her rifle out of its holster. "It looks like she is in the Medical District, in the Clinic." Drake responded "Let's go then." Kara instructed.

Drake and Kara found the door to the Medical District with little difficulty or obstruction. Not even a single Ghost Person lay in wait at the door, which worried Drake beyond belief. The last time nothing ambushed him at a door meant something tougher was on the other side. Kara opened the door and Elijah's voice returned. "The Villa's radio system has aged poorly, pre-war junk! Those speakers on the wall with the blue lights can be destroyed, but don't get to close you can't shut them off like a radio." Elijah instructed. "What could be threatening about a radio?" Drake asked, fearing the answer. "Your collars explode prematurely if in the presence of radio interference for to long." Elijah replied grimly. "Lovely." Kara retorted in an annoyed tone.

Drake knew this place was bad if he was missing Moriarty of all people. Come to think of it Moriarty better not abuse Gob in Drake's absence, nah, Moriarty wouldn't be dumb enough to hit Gob after Drake's threat of a 10mm Pistol shoved into his ear and soon to be emptied of its only chambered bullet into his skull. Kara and Drake looked at each other and before any form of action could be made the howling of Ghost People could be heard all throughout the Villa.

A Ghoul sat in his armchair, a cigarette in his mouth, and a tux ruined by weathering of the Wastes. "Hmph, sounds like someone has disturbed the ghosts, meaning a new errand boy for the one who gave me this little bowtie. Soon Sinclair, soon the treasure of your Cleopatra palace will be mine" the Ghouls said with a smirk on his face.


	4. Authors Notice

**Authors Notice**

Yo everyone, its Dude listen up please review and then I'll post more chapters. So PLEASE review my story so I know to continue. Suggestions are welcome! Also if the reviews come through I will post another notice declaring a vote more details then.

Your friend, Dude5000


End file.
